Subscriber systems, such as a cable television system and the like, may provide media content to a viewing customer according to a subscription. In addition to the standard subscription based content (e.g., scheduled network programming), specialty content may be available to the viewing customer. Specialty content may include any content that falls outside of the content available through the standard subscription, and may provide additional revenue for the subscriber system. For example, pay-per-view and pay-per-use movies, videos, music, games, etc. may be available to the viewing customer. Specialty content may further include enhancements to the subscription of the viewing customer, such as premium content channels. Additionally, specialty content may further include advertiser supported content.
Typically, the goal of any subscriber system includes maximizing revenue from subscribers while maintaining high levels of customer service and satisfaction. However, due to the remote nature of the content distribution network and the variable times that a customer may choose to receive content, there may only be limited opportunities to sell content to a viewing customer. For example, the customer may only interact with a customer service representative or salesperson at the time of subscribing or modifying a subscription. Accordingly, subscriber systems may lack the ability to up-sell specialty content to the viewing customer.